Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever is the third video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on April 20, 1993. Plot Huckle and his friends imagine their occupations. Freddie wants to be a baker, Rhonda wants to be a truck driver, Ralph wants to be a fire fighter, Gary wants to be a farmer, Huckle wants to be a grocer cat, Lily wants to be a builder, Larry wants to be a doctor, Olive wants to a mail-carrier, Sally wants to be a travel agent, Hilda wants to be a pilot and Bruno wants to be a captain. Segments *Baker *Truck Driver *Fire Fighter *Farmer *Grocer *Builder *Doctor *Mail Carrier *Travel Agent *Pilot *Captain Songs * Busy People * You Can Be Anything You Want To Be Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Rhonda Raccoon *Gary Goat *Larry Lion/Doctor Lion *Olive Owl *Bruno Bear *Henry Dog *Ralph Pig/Fireman Ralph *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Nurse Nelly *Baker pigs and baker dog *Mary Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighter *The bunny family *Marvin Mouse *Builders *Patients at the doctor's office *Grandma Bear *The raccoon family *Pilot cat *Pilot bunny *Passengers in a plane *Mr. Fox (Cyril) *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Elephant *Mrs. Elephant *Other Busytown people *2 mice *Bugs *The Narrator (offscreen) Trivia * This video was released in April 20, 1993. This was also the same year that'' Universal Pictures released, the Steven Spielberg film, ''Jurassic Park, two months later. It's also the same year that Humongous Entertainment released two video games, Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise ''and ''Putt-Putt's Fun Pack on PC and Macintosh, that Barney Home Video released Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Best Manners and Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose on home video, that Los Hooligans Productions and Columbia Pictures released, the Robert Rodriguez film, El Mariachi, that Scholastic published, the Walter Wick book, I Spy: Fun House, that Focus on the Family aired the 1993 season of Adventures in Odyssey, that CBeebies aired Tots TV, that Nintendo released, two video games, Kirby's Adventure, on Nintendo Entertainment System, and Star Fox, on Super Nintendo Entertainment System, that Seven Network aired the tenth and eleventh seasons of Hey Dad...!, that Broderbund released, the Living Books video game, The Tortoise and the Hare, that MTV aired the first and second seasons of Beavis and Butt-Head, and that Nickelodeon aired the third season of Jim Jinkins' TV series, Doug, and the second season of Are You Afraid of the Dark?. * This video of the title was named after the book, Richard Scarry's Busiest People Ever. * The young version of Huckle Cat only had 2 lines in this episode. * This is the second time the Narrator narrates the whole episode. The first time was in "Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever". * This is the third time there was a song at the ending. * This is the first time there was a song at the beginning. The second and third times would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. * This is the same time for anyone who wants to be when they grow up from Kidsongs: What I Want to Be and Barney: You Can Be Anything. * The Narrator sounds like Sterling Holloway, which he voiced Mr. Stork from the Disney film, Dumbo, Adult Flower from the Disney film, Bambi, Kaa the Snake from the Disney film, The Jungle Book, Roquefort the Mouse from the Disney film, The Aristocats, and Winnie the Pooh from the Disney shorts, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and the Disney film, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Or the Narrator sounds like Shel Silverstein, which he wrote books and poems, and recorded the album, Where the Sidewalk Ends. * Stock footage clips from the beginning of the video would later be reused for a music video premiere of Noah Byrd's rendition of the song, "Heigh Ho" from Walt Disney's 1937 classic animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Marvin Mouse's voice is high, but on Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever, his voice would be low. * The orchestral and shortened version of the "Thomas and Friends" song, "Really Useful Engine" from the movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, is played during the credits on the future VHS/DVD releases, replacing the instrumental score. * This episode marks the debut for Marvin Mouse, the second and third appearances would later then be "Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever" and "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever". * This episode also marks the debut for Grandma Bear, the second appearance would later then be "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever". * This is the first video that it has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * Stock animation of "The End" would later be reused from "Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever". * Stock animation of "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" would later be reused from "Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever" and "Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever". Gallery Sally Cat.jpg Default.jpg 2.jpg Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series